Not So New Arrival
by Peerless Thropp
Summary: Modern!Gelphie; Glinda Upland lives in Oz Towers in the Emerald city, home of the richest of the rich. One day, she is inclined to meet her neighbor for the first time since her neighbor, Elphaba, moved in. Will things work out between them? Or will a secret ruin the chances of forming a bond?
1. Chapter 1

In all the years I've lived here, I could say that I've made quite a number of acquaintances and companions. There's Boq, the man from Suite 00602; he came here about a year ago, holding two big suitcases filled with documents and ties. Then there was Milla who lives a few floors under us, but she's a good soul. Lastly, there's Grey; blonde hair, pale skin, your typical hot bod; Apparently, he decided to leave home due to… well… personal issues. Grey left with half of his family's wealth and never looked back.

I'm blabbering again! Let me tell you why I decided to narrate my life from here on out. You see, a while back, five months ago to be exact, a woman moved in to the room next to me. I clearly remember the day when she moved in, however short the time I laid eyes on her, I can still remember what she looked like.

Dark green eyes, oh yes, that's what I noticed first. She's a brunette with a few highlights here and there, her hair was wavy, not the messy kind, mind you. She had rosy skin, but somehow it still looked a little pale. She might've been a few inches taller than me. What? Oh alright, about four inches taller than me…more or less.

I'm not afraid to admit that I want to get to know her, or speak to her. Anything really! Human communication! Alas, ever since that fateful day, I have not seen her. I don't think she leaves her suite, but then.. how does she buy essentials? Maybe we just don't get to see each other due to our schedules. Maybe.

Now here's why I tell you what exactly I'm doing; Simple, I'm bringing her a basket of cookies. I had the urge to bake today and honestly, I grew quite frustrated at not being able to talk with my neighbor.

Or as Boq said, her name is Elphaba. He didn't tell me her last name. I assume he didn't know.

00609

Here it is, I am in front of her door.

Taking a deep breath, I raise my hand to knock. After I did so, the hallways seemed quieter than it was a few seconds ago. The air suddenly grew chillier.

fUDGE.

Suddenly I grow self-conscious.

I look down at my outfit and try to brush off as much imaginary dirt as I can. While doing so, I catch sight of the length of my dress, Oz it's too short! Not that I regret my dress choice for this. A black dress with fine embellishments and texture, black almost sleeves and a round neck, the bottom half of the dress is flowing and it stops just above my knees. In actuality, the dress looks rather divine; Grey says it makes me look more mature. I wore jade heels with it so that I may at least be as tall as she.

I put the basket down on the ground and bend over so that I can reach the hem of my dress and I start pulling, I guess I pulled to hard, I just heard something rip. Oh Oz, no not now please.

Turning my upper body around to see where the rip came from, I suddenly hear footsteps from behind the door. Holy Lurline above! But then it stops.

The lock sounds and the door slightly opens, revealing one green eye.

It looks at me for a moment and I stare at it, until I realize my position and quickly grab the basket while fixing my dress (rather discreetly!).

My hand feels clammy right now.

Then I remember why I'm here. I wave awkwardly.

Fudge, GLINDA GET YOURSELF TOGETHER.

"Hi! My name is Glinda Upland, I baked these for you" I say. I lift the basket and give her my best smile.

"What's that for?" She still doesn't open the door, I can see her eyebrow lift up. Oz, that voice. It's like a queen's voice, Ozma help me, I think I'm melting.

I let go of the handle with my left hand then run my hand through my hair. "It's a "welcome" gift." I say nervously.

I feel my cheeks burning. This was not how I imagined meeting my neighbor would be.

The door still doesn't open. "Welcome gift?" she asks.

I nod.

"I've been here for quite a while now; I don't think it would be necessary. Good bye."

The door closes.

So much for 'getting to know my neighbor'.


	2. Chapter 2

Before she could close the door, I put my foot forward to stop the door from closing.

I laugh.

I am Glinda Upland, I always get what I want, and right now it's getting to know my neighbor.

Her eyes grew wide and I could tell that she was taken aback by my surprise visit.

"Hi" I say, a bit more confidently than before. "Maybe you didn't hear me. I baked these for you." I push.

Not it's her turn to laugh. "I heard you clearly." She says.

I press my lips together before I speak. "See here, Elphaba. If you heard me, you would be thanking me by now for the cookies and you would be inviting me inside your suite."

"What if I don't want to do either, blondie?" She says, but opens a door a little wider.

She puts a hand on her hip and cocks her head to the side.

For a moment, I take my sweet time taking her in. From her messy bun to her curveless frock (which, might I add, is two inches above her knee!). Her legs are divine. Simply but beautifully carved legs.

I snap myself out of it before she can notice though.

Shaking my head, I say "That wouldn't be polite."

She laughs again, clearly amused by this whole thing. "Pleasure to meet you. Really, it was. You're very pugnacious."

Before I could retort, the door closes in front of my face.

See here readers, as I've said before, I am Glinda Upland and Glinda Upland always gets what she wants.

But for the meantime, I must go back to my own room and freshen up. I didn't get what I want… I developed quite a headache. Excuse me while I go take a nap.


End file.
